Wouldn't Get Far
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: Huey, Riley and Caesar just can't get past stage seven. What happens when Jazmine takes a stab at it? The boys say she wouldn't get far...


**A/N: **Oh yes…another one-shot from ya boy, **TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT. **Now the idea from this story came from a song I've been listening to a lot lately. It's called 'The Girl' and it's by an inspiring artist named Turbo T. Double. He has tons of awesome songs and the best part about his raps are they are SQUEAKY clean. He reminds me of Will Smith fused with Lupe Fiasco. The kid is dope check him out on Youtube and type in ScrambleTv. Now of course gotta let ya'll know how old they are in this one…

****

Huey Freeman: 13

Riley Freeman: 11

Jazmine Dubois: 13

Cindy McPhearson: 13

Michael Caesar: 13

So basically everyone is thirteen except for YOUNG REEZY…lol but let's start the SHOOOOOOOOOOW!!

****

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

****

Wouldn't Get Far

****

By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT

Two young boys sat in their living room with angry looks chiseled on their face. In front of them stood an significantly older man with the same look plastered on his face. He also had his hand on his waist, slowly tugging on the loose end of his belt. It was so silent in the room, you would think a tumbleweed would roll by at any minute to disturb the peace.

"So what don't yall understand about, while I go out to the doctor's office, ya'll gonna stay with Tom and Sarah!" Granddad slowly said through gritted teeth.

The old man had on his traditional green sweater, khaki pants and brown dress shoes. He adjusted his glasses as he awaited some smart answers from his two grandchildren. A couple seconds past and still not a peep from either one.

"Well…" the old man asked. "cat got ya'll tongue finally?"

Riley sucked his teeth and just stared at the ceiling. This made Granddad smirk, knowing he wouldn't have to hear Riley's smart mouth and he wouldn't have to crack the whip.

"Granddad." Huey began. "How about if we let Caesar come over too? Then would you let us stay here alone?"

"After what ya'll niggas did last time I left you alone in this household?" Granddad slammed his hands down on the coffee table in front of the two boys. The impact caused Riley to flinch, but Huey remained composed. "The last thing I need is another nappy-headed kid up in here to destroy mi casa."

"Ugh…fine." Huey just decided to surrender. "I might just go up to the hill then."

"Nope, you're going to Tom's and that's final!" Granddad pointed towards the front door.

Huey and Riley just sighed and dismounted himself off the couch. The young revolutionary had on a black t-shirt, olive green pants and black Timberland boots. Meanwhile his younger brother by two years had on a tall white t-shirt with a long sleeve black shirt on underneath, black jeans and black and white NIKE Air Force Ones.

"I hope Mrs. Dubois didn't make any peach cobbler again…" Riley whispered to Huey.

****

Meanwhile in Jazmine's Room…

A thirteen year old girl was laying in her bed bored out of her mind. She looked around for something to do, but all she could find interesting at the time was her pale peach colored bedroom walls. Suddenly the boredom was cut in half by the sounds of her telephone ringing. Gaining energy in her former energetic body, she hopped off the bed and hopped towards the phone. Each jolly hop she took her orange puff balls would bounce up and down like the Easter Bunny. Finally she arrived to her destination and picked up the phone, hoping it was Huey.

"Heeeey!" she greeted her caller in a sweet tone.

"Sup dawg!" the caller greeted back with a hint of roughness in their voice.

"Oh it's only you…" Jazmine sighed.

"Oh and wuts dat suppose to mean?" Cindy McPhearson asked in a pretend hurt tone. Cindy was Jazmine's best female friend and Riley's basketball rival. She was one of the most respected players in the youth division. Another interesting quality about the blonde was her fascination in urban culture.

"I just thought you was Huey."

"Oh really? And when has he ever called you?"

"Well there's the one time he needed to know the U.S. history assignment!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Right…but when has there been time he's called you, just to talk to you?" Jazmine could practically see Cindy smiling through the phone.

"Uh…"

"Your pain is the breaking of the shell that enclosing your understanding. It is the bitter potion by which the physician within you heals your sick self. Therefore, trust the physician and drink his remedy in silence and tranquility." Cindy mimicked Huey's monotone voice.

"Huh?!" Jazmine asked in confusion.

"Since you wanna talk to Huey so bad, I figure I would imitate him."

"Loser." Jazmine muttered.

"Oh really?" Cindy let out a quick cackle. "How about you prove it in a game of b-ball?"

"You know good and well I don't know how to play basketball."

"Well Reezy is bein' cold as ice and not answerin' his phone, Caesar would just make fun of me and I don't wanna ask yo man." Cindy teased.

"Huey's not my man!" Jazmine shouted.

Just as Jazmine was going to make her infamous speech on the differences between her and Huey, the soft knocks came from Jazmine's bedroom.

"Hold on, Cindy." the mixed beauty then covered the receiver to her phone. "Who is it?" she yelled to the visitor on the other side of the door.

"It's me, honey." the familiar voice spoke back.

Jazmine removed her hand from the receiver. "I'll call you back, Cindy."

"Aight, holla back Jazzy D!" Cindy bid her farewell. Jazmine just smiled at her best friend's goofiness.

"You can come in, mommy." Jazmine replied happily. Just on cue the door opened to reveal Sarah Dubois, the Caucasian mother of Jazmine Dubois. Sarah had on her traditional blue sweater vest with white collar shirt, a khaki skirt that ended below her knee caps.

"Well I just came to let you know that we're going to have company arriving over very shortly." Sarah beamed at her daughter. "Which means you need to jump out of the those jammys and put some clothes on."

"Aw!" Jazmine moaned. "I didn't plan on getting dressed today."

"Oh really?" Sarah then rubbed Jazmine's back. "I don't think Huey would like to see your pink Ice Cream pajamas."

"Huey!" Jazmine squeaked. She then looked down at herself and began to blush. Her pajamas consisted of a small white t-shirt with a scoop of pink Ice Cream with a smiley face on a cone, pink pajama bottoms with miniature ice cream cones scattered in a cute design. Last but not least to make it complete, she had on jumbo pink Ice Cream cone slippers.

"Why's Huey coming over?" Jazmine asked. A smile crept across her face at the thought of Huey coming over to her house on a Saturday. If it was a school night, he would usually come over to either tutor her or get away from Riley and Granddad's antics so he could finish his homework.

"Robert is going to the doctor's office and the boys needed somewhere to stay."

"Oh…" Jazmine's happy expression transformed into a dull expression. "So Riley is coming too?"

"Yep." Sarah nodded her head happily. She then got up from the bed and headed towards the exit. "So hurry up and get ready."

"Alright, mommy." she said as she watched Sarah leave the room.

Jazmine hopped off her bed and proceeded to enter her small closet. With the flip of a switch the darkness was engulfed with light that revealed her wardrobe. Scanning through the line of mostly pink colored clothing, her emerald orbs sparkled as she found the perfect outfit.

'I hope Huey likes this one as much as I do.' she thought to herself as she hugged the outfit tight.

****

Meanwhile back at The Freeman Residence…

"Alright you little nappy headed grandkids of mine, ya'll ready?" Granddad put on his hat and grabbed his cane.

"Yep we ready!" Riley said while carrying a black duffle bag in his right hand.

"Boy, what's that?" Granddad eyed the black duffle bag suspiciously. "Better not be them damn BB guns…"

"Nah Granddad, it's my Playstation." Riley opened the bag to reveal the black video game console.

"Alright, let's go." Granddad opened the door and motioned for Huey and Riley to go first. Riley slowly stepped through the door, followed by Huey who was carrying a newspaper tucked under his arm.

****

Outside…

Robert followed by his two grandkids began their walk across the street to the Dubois residence. Huey already began reading his paper in hopes of finding something negative about the government . Riley just sucked his teeth at his brother's actions. It was hard to believe Huey and Riley were related, the only thing the two had in common was they were both very intelligence for their ages. Despite Riley's studio gangsta attitude, he actually had a brain that could rival his brother's if he applied himself.

"It's still so hard fo' me to use to dis fresh air." Riley took a deep breath of the clean air. "Back in the Chi the air was like…not clean."

"Great analysis, Dr. Riley Escobar." a voice spoke out from behind the three.

"Shut up yo punk ass up, Caesar!" Riley shook his fist at the dreadhead from Brooklyn.

"Riley!" Granddad smacked his youngest grandson in the back of his head. "Watch yo mouth!"

"Yea listen to Mr. Freeman!" Caesar smirked. "How are you doin' this morning, Mr. F?"

"I'll be better once you kids are at Tom's." Granddad said as he began to walk up the Dubois' driveway.

"Oh." Caesar then placed around his best friend's shoulder. "Big Hue, wuts goodie?"

"Gas prices are continuing to skyrocket." he from behind the newspaper.

"Good thing we don't drive."

"So I take it you've come to save me from tying a noose around my neck?"

"Something like that." Caesar tucked a loose dread behind his ear. "My mama's cleaning the house so she kicked me out basically."

"I'm surprised she didn't ask you to help."

"Well she told me that all I would do is make twice the work for her…and boy I ain't mad at her!"

The four African-Americans made it to their destination as Robert took lead and rang the doorbell.

"COMING!" a familiar voice yelled through the door. Less than five seconds later the door slowly opened to reveal a beaming Tom Dubois. The district attorney was holding his brown briefcase firmly while holding a piece of toast in the other.

"Good morning boys!" Tom smiled. "How's everyone doing?"

"I would be better if Bush just dropped dead." Huey slipped through Tom to get into the house.

"I'm ight, son." Riley offered Tom some dap. Just as Tom extended his fist out, Riley withdrew his and made the D.A. nearly face fault. "Psyche, nigga!"

"Hey, Mr. Dubois." Caesar held in his laughs as he followed by the Freeman brothers.

"Good thing I'm about to head down to the courthouse." Tom sighed. "Robert, how long do you expect to be?"

"No longer than two hours." Robert suggested. "Hope no needles are involved."

"Yea needles give me the heeby-jeebies!" Tom winced.

"Well I better get goin' before I'm late."

"Same here, I've got a case in thirty, see you later Robert." Tom bid his farewell and got into his blue Mercedes-Benz W220 car.

****

Meanwhile inside the Dubois family room…

Huey made himself at home on the couch and continued to read his newspaper. Riley was trying to hook up his Playstation 3 to the Dubois' 37" Sony LCD television. Caesar just sat on the floor awaiting for the system to set up.

"Come on Riley!" Caesar began to get impatient. "My grandma's beard is growin' longer by the second."

"Aye nigga, I ain't a nerd like ya'll when it comes to hookin up these high-technology devices, ya feel me?"

"Riley, all the wiring is color-coded. You know the red goes into the red prong…" Huey kept his eyes on the paper. "Common sense."

"Why you always gotta try and play a nigga?" Riley's voice cracked. "But I got her all hooked up."

"So what games do you have?"

"GTA IV, Madden 09, Tekken 6, Call of Duty 4, Street Fighter Alpha Anthology and you know I got that classic, Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back." Riley read through the catalog of games in his duffle bag.

* * *

**A/N:** I know Tekken 6 isn't exactly out yet, but I'm just using my imagination. I mean the motto of this site is: Unleash Your Imagination.

* * *

"No FIFA games?"

"Nah, soccer games are wack now." Riley stuck his tongue out.

"Oh you wack for that, I guess we can play that SF so I can hit you with 'Hundred Hits'." Caesar chuckled.

"Okay, you just askin' for a beat down courtesy of Sagat." Riley inserted the game.

"It's okay guys, I didn't want to play anyways." Huey still had his eyes glued onto the newspaper.

The two boys on the floor just ignored Huey's comment and began to start the game. The big screen planted on the wall was covered with images of Sagat and E. Honda. Huey's ears wiggled as he heard someone entering the room from left. That was where the staircase located, so his chocolate orbs locked onto the figure coming down. The figure coming down the stairs had a beautiful complexion that glowed in the sunlight. This caused Huey to actually place the newspaper down so he could get a better view. The figure had faded orange hair that was currently tied into one huge afro puff that bounced uncontrollably as she gracefully came down the stairs. Once she made it to ground level, she skipped towards the three boys.

"Hey Ceasar, Riley and Huey!" her smile grew to its full width after she said Huey's name.

"Dayum!" Riley dropped his controller at the sight of Jazmine. "Lookin' all sexy n' shit!"

"Riley!" Huey slapped Riley in the back of the head. "Show some respect."

"I am, I'm tellin' her she's sexy as hell!" this earned Riley a fist to the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Please excuse my brother for being a stereotypical black man." Huey apologized.

"It's okay." she smiled innocently. "So Huey, since we know Riley likes what I have on…what do you think?" she did a quick pose. "How do I look?"

Huey just studied her appearance. Jazmine was definitely not wearing her typical pink outfits. Today, she had on a small black tee shirt with a long sleeved red collar shirt underneath with one of the most famous quotes ever spoken across her bosom written in red.

"By any means necessary…" Huey mumbled under his breath.

He continued to take note of her attire. Her lower half was covered with faded blue capris being held up by a red belt. Huey was definitely impressed in the sudden change of her clothes. These clothes made her seem more mature and more into her culture. But the question was…did Jazmine know anything about her culture? Not her European half, but her African half?

"So…" she started. "You like it?"

"It's definitely a change." was all Huey said before he resumed to reading his paper.

"You didn't answer the question, Huey Freeman." she cooed as he big red loop rings bounced from the vibrations of her voice.

"Well let me ask you a question…do you know who said that quote?" Huey asked arching his eyebrows.

"Malcolm X." she answered with relative ease. "Born Malcolm Little."

"Good." Huey smirked. "Since when were you so interested in black heroes? What happened to liking everything that brought that the world joy?"

"Malcolm X tried to bring joy to the world. He wanted everyone to live in harmony. Regardless of their skin tone, despite before he converted to Nation of Islam he was marked as a racist." Jazmine said with pride.

"Wow…she knows what she's rockin', Huey." Caesar butted in.

"So what are you boys playing?" Jazmine hopped on the couch besides Huey.

Good thing he had that newspaper covering his face since their was a minor blush threatening to show. Huey cleared his throat signaling for either Caesar or Riley to explain.

"Oh." Caesar scratched the back of his head. "Right now me and Reezy are playin' Street Fighter. But since I'm about to win, we'll be playin' that new Tekken 6!"

"I don't know why…" Riley began to press buttons frantically as he noticed that his character was in danger of being knocked out. "I can't beat that shit! The seventh stage against Devil Jin is a bitch!"

"Oh but you just don't know how I gets down on videogames!" Caesar laughed triumphantly. "Now witness E. Honda's Hundred Hits!"

The screen began to flash many colors similar to a rainbow as the sumo wrestler performed his signature move. His right arm moved at high speeds as he executed one hundred quick palm hits knocking out Sagat and winning the match.

"YOU WIN!" the Street Fighter announcer congratulated Caesar.

Caesar got up and did a victory dance as Riley tossed his controller to the side and walked out of the room. Huey finally getting bored of his newspaper, rolled it up and placed it on the side table adjacent to the couch. Jazmine just played with her fingers as she noticed Huey's pupils staring at her from the corner of his eyes. She felt her face get warm as she noticed Huey was actually paying attention to her.

_'I knew he'd love it!'_ she exclaimed in her thoughts. _'Maybe now I'm one step closer to telling him how I feel.'_

"Ight mah niggas and niggarette!" Riley walked back into the room raising his hands. "I've cooled down and I'm ready to watch Caesar get his ass whooped in arcade mode."

"Whatever, nigga." Caesar mimicked Riley's infamous catchphrase.

Riley ejected SF Alpha Anthology and then replaced it with Tekken 6. The game instantly loaded and Caesar quickly proceeded to Arcade mode. Not evening taking a second to think, Caesar picked Eddy with no remorse.

"Eddy Gordo? Dat bitch ass dancin' nikkah?" Riley asked. "Come on, you suppose to pick Law. Marshall Law!"

"You'll be okay." Caesar's eyes were glued to the TV as he enter his first match.

Ten minutes passed as Caesar finally got to the level Riley could next pass. Stage seven, the match versus Devil Jin. The match started off pretty smooth with Caesar landing a couple of combos on the CPU. The tides suddenly flipped over when Devil Jin took the offense. The over-powered demon executed two powerful attacks thus defeating Eddy to a pulp.

"Wow." was all Caesar could say. "I want a rematch!"

"No no nigga, it's mah turn to shine." Riley snatched the controller from Caesar's hand.

Huey and Jazmine continued to be spectator from the couch. It seemed like both teenagers were interested in the game they were playing. Especially Jazmine, her emerald orbs were twinkling at the stunning visuals on the screen. Meanwhile Riley was picking his favorite character, Marshall Law.

"See it took you like ten minutes to get up to stage seven. Watch it only take Young Reezy like five minutes!" Riley winked to Jazmine.

Just as promised at four minutes and fifty-nine seconds on the dot, he made it to the seven stage. Riley gripped the controller tightly as the match began. He started a similar fashion like Caesar and landed some pretty good combos. Unlike Caesar though, Riley was actually giving more damage to Devil Jin. The CPUs health bar was already fifty percent gone and things were looking good for Esco.

"I'm finally gonna beat this bitch ass ni-" his sentence was cut off by the CPU landing two powerful combos on Law and knocking him out instantly. Riley tugged his cornrows and yelled. "SON A BITCH! I AIN'T STAYIN TO PLAY THIS GAME CHEATIN'!" he tossed the controller to his left and Huey caught it.

"I guess I will give it a try." Huey sat up straight, so he could have better composure while playing the challenging game.

"GO HUEY!" Jazmine cheered. Huey felt his cheeks get a little warm but quickly shook it off as he focused on the screen and chose his character, Raven.

_'Figures Huey would pick a black ninja as his character.' _Jazmine thought to herself and smiled.

Huey's first match landed him a perfect as he literally juggled the CPU around. His second, third, fourth and fifth match also ended in a similar fashion. It was his fifth match against Armor King that gave him a run for his money. However he barely won with less than five percent of his health bar left. He was congratulated by the announcer saying **'GREAT'** instead of **'KO**' which means Huey made a comeback to win the match. Now was the moment of truth, the infamous seven stage match versus Devil Jin.

"Good luck, Huey!" Jazmine beamed.

"Yea cuz you gonna need it, son!" Riley laughed. "I bet Devil Jin is gonna get a perfect on dat azz!!"

Huey just kept his mouth as the match began and he proceeded to juggle Devil Jin through the air, not allowing him to rebound off the ground. Before everyone knew it, Devil Jin's health bar was ninety percent destroyed, while Raven's was only twenty-five percent gone.

"Oh hell no!" Riley gasped.

"Oh hell yes, you can do it, Big Hue!" Caesar's eyes stayed glued to the flat screen.

One more powerful hit was all Huey needed to land to finally clear stage seven. All of the sudden Devil Jin began landing powerful moves, destroying major fractions of Raven's health bar. Not even five seconds passed before all you could hear was **"K.O."** announced by the game announcer. Huey just placed the controller down and crossed his arms trying not to say anything.

"Damn…I thought you had it." Caesar patted Huey on the back.

"I did too, I guess I got a little cocky when I backed off. I should have just beat his ass into the ground, huh?"

Jazmine just stared at the controller sitting on the couch in between her and Huey. A part of her really wanted to just grab it and play but the other half was saying 'they wont let me play because I'm a girl.' Feeling brave and bold, she gently tapped Huey on the shoulder.

"Yes, Jazmine?" Huey turned his head so he could be facing Jazmine.

"Can I play?" she asked innocently.

"Huh?!" he gasped. "Uh, say that again and louder."

"Can I play?" she asked again as she battered her eyelashes.

This time Caesar and Riley heard the question as well. Instantly all three boys bust into a laughing riot. Riley's eyes became glassy from laughing so hard at the mulatto's question. Caesar was holding his sides and Huey stopped laughing once he noticed the look on Jazmine's face.

"It would be just a waste of time." Caesar and Riley cackled in unison.

Jazmine just balled her fists and hopped off the couch. She stormed out of the living room and proceeded to kitchen where Sarah was at. Once the young girl entered the kitchen, she saw her mom on the phone chatting with someone. She tapped her mother on the shoulder, which caused Sarah to look at her upset daughter.

"I'll call you back." she spoke into the receiver and ended the line. Now her full attention was on her only child. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy, they won't me play!" she whined.

"Jazmine, did you ask?"

"Yes and they laughed. It's no fair!" her whines turned into yells.

"Calm down Jazmine, dear." Sarah got up from the dinner chair. "You wait here while I talk to the boys, okay?"

"Yes mommy." she smiled as Sarah placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

****

Five minutes later…

Sarah walked back to with a confident smile on her face. Jazmine was munching on a chocolate chip cookie and downing some strawberry milk. Sarah took a seat next to her daughter and gave her a wink. "Alright, it's your turn."

"Thanks mom!" Jazmine squeezed her mother lovingly.

"Your welcome." Sarah picked up the phone and got back to her conversation.

Back out in the living room the two boys sat on the floor with bored looks plastered on their face. Huey, however just had a twisted smirk on his face.

"Good luck…" he whispered as she took her seat back next to him.

"I don't think I'll need it." she whispered back.

"Bullshit. Caesar, Riley and myself just got our asses handed to us and you really think you can beat Devil Jin, let alone the whole game?"

"It's worth a shot." then suddenly a light bulb appeared above Jazmine's head. "Let's bet on it."

"I would but my funds are relatively empty right now." Huey said. To prove his point he flipped his pockets inside out and only lint fell out.

"We don't have to bet money, just a bet." she proposed. "If I win, you have to give me a kiss! On the lips!!"

Huey's eyes shot open and he instantly found interesting in the wood floor below him. Caesar and Riley overheard the bet and were all ears.

"Huey is about to get some cooch!" Riley howled which earned him a pop in the forehead courtesy of Huey's newspaper. "SHIT!"

"Alright but what happens if you lose, Jazzy D?" Caesar played with one of his loose dreads.

"If I lose then I…" Jazmine began.

"You have to recite all of Martin Luther King's 'I Have A Dream' speech. All seventeen minutes." Huey completed her sentence with a smirk.

"Deal." she smirked back. She extended her hand out to shake and seal the deal. Huey grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. Her fingertips were soft like velvet as they slid off of his own.

"While you're losing, I'll go print the speech out." Huey hopped off the couch. "Actually…" he paused and turned back around. "I think I want to see how far you get."

"Huey is such a nerd. If he was a real nigga like me, he woulda got Jazzy to get down on her knees and give him dat neck!" Riley whispered to Caesar.

Jazmine took control of the game as she selected her character. She ended picking the female version of Eddy, Christie. Riley snickered as he knew this wouldn't be pretty. Entering the first stage, Jazmine began to perform uncanny combos against the CPU landing herself a perfect within thirty seconds. Riley and Caesar's jaws both dropped to the floor as they witness the mulatto tear up the CPU like a paper shredder.

"Beginner's luck." Riley suggested. Caesar nodded in agreement.

The mulatto just kept her head in the game as she started stage two. This one was a tad more difficult but once again pulling off an awesome of combos earned her another victory in the bag. Riley pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He also pinched Caesar in the arm as he yelped in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Caesar rubbed his arm.

"I had to make sure dis wasn't no dream…" Riley rubbed the back of his head.

Jazmine just smiled as she continued to do the impossible as she blitzed through stages three to six. Now she was at the dreaded stage seven. She looked at Huey and saw an expression she never saw before on the revolutionary's face. He was nervous!

_'Is Huey actually worried that he's going to lose this bet? No wonder why he's looks so nervous!' _she observed to herself as she noticed some sweat beads descending down his forehead.

She then shifted her focus back on the task at hand, defeating Devil Jin. The match began as the CPU took total offense and threw vicious blows at Jazmine's player. However examining out his movements proved their was an opening for defeat. The mulatto then pressed various buttons to make Christie once again pull off a sick chain of combos to take Devil Jin's gauge of health all the way down and knock him out.

The three boys gasped as they saw the words 'CHRISTIE WINS!' appear across the screen. Huey's heartbeat doubled in speed as he knew that he was only three stages away from having to pucker up. Even though deep down inside he wanted to, just not in front of his loud-mouth brother and smart-ass mouth best friend. Jazmine just raised her fist triumphantly as the game loaded stage eight.

"Uh oh Huey, only two more until you give Jazzy a big ol' smooch!" Caesar stuck his lips out.

"Shut up."

Jazmine easily got past stage eight and nine and was now up to the final stage. This was it, if she won Huey would have to plant a big wet one of her lips, if she lost she would have to recite an seventeen minute speech. It was do or die! The final boss was definitely not a good looker. Azazel had blue-gray skin, a large, spiked tail used for attacking, and huge spikes of ice/crystal growing out of his forearms. To top it all off he wore an Egyptian loincloth similar to the Egyptian god Anubis. The match started and the final boss began to beat down on Christie. Jazmine began to panic as her health bar continued to decrease. Huey sighed with relief until he saw Jazmine beginning to make Christie pull off an impressive waves of offense blows. The attacks were definitely doing the trick and now she matched her health gauge with Azazel. Each fighter only had one hit to spare and since Christie was faster, this would be a piece of cake for Jazmine. That window of opportunity however began to close as Azazel shot a energy beam towards Christie. Using her agility, Christie did a roll and ran up and baseball slided the giant causing him to lose all power and become **"K.O."**

Huey just stared blankly at the screen as Jazmine began to skip around the room in victory. Caesar and Riley joined Huey in staring blankly at the screen, then back towards Jazmine. The little mulatto jumped on top of Huey and pinned him down the couch.

"I won!" she chirped. "I WON!"

"Congratulations." he responded avoiding eye contract.

"So…where's my kiss?" Jazmine hummed.

Huey closed his eyes and quickly pecked Jazmine on the cheek. A blush formed across both of their faces. Riley began booing and throwing random objects in their direction.

"This ain't kindergarten! Kiss her on da lips!" he hissed.

"Do yo thang, Huey!" Caesar cheered. "I ain't mad at cha."

Jazmine hopped off of Huey so he could sit up. She then sat beside him, so he could give her the rightful prize. Huey just mumbled under his breath and placed his lips onto Jazmine's. However it seemed like his hidden love kept his lips glued onto hers. So the kiss that should last a second, took five seconds instead. As soon as Huey noticed how long he was holding the kiss, he did a back flip off the chair and landed on the floor.

"Sorry about that." he apologized.

"It's okay, Huey." Jazmine smiled back trying to hide her blush. "You we're just doing the bet."

"The bet was a kiss, not a long kiss." Riley snickered. "Huey will be in those draws by tomorrow!" he began to laugh hysterically.

"Damn it, Riley!" Huey elbowed his younger brother in the gut causing him shut up instantly.

__

'Riley has a point, that kiss lasted way longer than expected. I think Huey actually likes me! I think I'm going get Huey the Malcolm X way 'By Any Means Necessary…'

The room was quiet as they watched the high scores appear on the screen. The new number one high score now belonged to Jazmine Dubois. She quickly put her initials in as the three boys still were in shock that Jazmine beat the game. Especially since that was her first time ever playing the game!

"Jazmine, how did you do that?" Caesar and Riley both asked in unison.

Jazmine smirked and pinched both of their cheeks. "It would just be a waste of time…" was all she said.

* * *

**A/N:** All right party people. I started writing this back in April but then gained a major WRITER'S BLOCK. So I stumble upon it like 3 days ago and decided to finish it…hope you enjoy. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED…HOLLA! BOONDOCKS FANFICTION UP, UP AND AWAAAAAAAAY!

**T. MIKE**


End file.
